


Fuego

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bottom Bilbo Baggins, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Thorin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Existe cierto tipo de calor que la fragua es incapaz de encender
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 13





	Fuego

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer smut de esta ship, espero no haberlo arruinado :D

Bilbo estuvo a punto de soltar un nuevo gemido al mirar a su Rey elevando hacia lo alto el enorme martillo, teniendo su brazo casi desnudo mostraba orgulloso los músculos trabajados, cubiertos de gruesos y oscuros vellos, su piel sudorosa, brillante, aun haciendo el mismo movimiento repetitivo impulsaban al hobbit al borde de su asiento. Le hizo tragar por décima ocasión. Podría decir con facilidad que el sudor en su rostro no lo causaba en absoluto el calor en la fragua, dentro de sí mismo, lo sabía, toda aquella agitación debía su origen el más hermoso, fuerte y erótico enano que toda la Tierra Media vio jamás nacer.

Lamiéndose los labios deseó haber apresurado su baño y llegar temprano al espectáculo, con sus deberes como Rey Thorin disfrutaba de un limitado tiempo libre, el mismo que usaba en su mayoría para estar con Bilbo y en escasas ocasiones en entrar a la forja sin tener la intención de supervisar. Pero esa mañana una de las herramientas para jardín del mediano se había estropeado y, aun si solo pidió una simple reconstrucción, el terco enano tardó un parpadeo en decidir por sí mismo crear un juego de herramientas completamente nuevo.

Porque « _el consorte real no puede trabajar en su jardín con sus instrumentos parchados_ », y él, como su esposo, tenía el deber de cubrir y satisfacer cualquier ínfimo detalle forjándolo con sus propias manos. Así se tratara de una simple pala o un castillo en la cima de la montaña. Contra un enfoque de ese tamaño, Bilbo poco o nada podía hacer, y tampoco es como si él mismo no se sintiera capaz de entregar cuanto fuera posible a los pies de su esposo. Entonces, ahí estaba…

Prometiendo llevarle el almuerzo, el mediano no dio un paso dentro del calor abrasador antes de toparse de frente a esa majestuosa escultura creada de las manos de los mismos Valar. Utilizaba un grueso delantal para protegerse el pecho que se cubría apenas con una almilla sin mangas y, hasta donde los ojos Bilbo alcanzaban, con las cuerdas que unía los lados completamente desatadas.

El hobbit no tardó un segundo en sentarse junto a la mesa de herramientas para admirar y adorar como lo merecía la escena que, agradecido de tener el lugar vacío, le pertenecía exclusivamente a él. Ahora que Thorin llevaba la pieza entre las largas pinzas dispuesto a enfriarla, un nuevo estremecimiento envolvió al mediano al observar los músculos tensos envueltos de vapor y cristalinas gotas. Tan concentrado se hallaba que ni siquiera notó el movimiento de su lengua contra los labios.

Mantuvo el pequeño cesto con la comida sobre el regazo, no por desconfiar de ponerlo en un sitio aleatorio, sino porque desde el primer vistazo supo que en algún momento debería esconder el bulto que definitivamente aparecería en su entrepierna. No se equivocó, claro. Movía la canasta de un lado a otro, no buscando fricción, en su lugar intentando acomodarse para evitar los pormenores de las molestias ente la presión del mínimo espacio, lejos de él quedaba el pretender deshacerse de ella, era una consecuencia de sus vulgares pensamientos, no algo en lo que planeara dirigir su concentración, la vista frente a él sería adorada sin ninguna falta.

Thorin comprobó la dureza del metal y la escena se vio mejorada diez niveles. Bilbo nunca cruzaba las piernas, sin embargo estuvo a punto en el momento en que su Rey tomó un paño colgado del cinturón grueso para luego pasarlo sobre su rostro y, por centésima vez, mostrar al hobbit un nuevo ángulo de flexión en su brazo. Con tantas capas de tela cubriéndolo siempre, y ya que ni en la privacidad de su dormitorio podía enfocarse correctamente en ver los músculos en acción, eran momentos como estos cuando el mediano lograba de verdad apreciar el espectáculo en toda su valía.

Su esposo dejó la pieza sobre el yunque, las pinzas de pie en el suelo y el paño de vuelta al cinturón. Bilbo casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al toparse con los ojos de Thorin, el enano se encontraba muy consciente de su mirada, obviamente el Rey amaba ser colocado bajo esa clase de escrutinio, sin embargo, al mismo hobbit le avergonzaba ser tan indiscreto. No es como si pudiera evitarlo, aun así le apenaba.

Para añadir al espectáculo privado, Thorin se quitó el grueso mandil, haciéndolo a un lado hizo lo mismo con la almilla, misma que usó para secarse el pecho, el cuello y los brazos. Sosteniéndolo contra su vientre marcado y cubierto de aquella espesa deliciosa capa de vello oscuro, se acercó a un casi tembloroso Bilbo, retiró el cesto y lo dejó a un lado sonriendo al ver lo que ocultaba. 

El mediano recibió la tela, aceptando la indirecta de pásala por la amplia espalda al ver girar a su Rey. En movimientos lentos comenzó desde los hombros a las axilas, hacia la cintura y de regreso. No hubo momento en que su corazón consiguiera calmarse, los dedos rozaban de vez en vez la piel gruesa, sentía a través de ellos la firmeza de los músculos, su calor, fusionado alrededor en el aroma a sudor, metal y fuego. Reprimió un nuevo suspiro al tener de frente a Thorin. Miró su descarada sonrisa y no le importó en absoluto el hambre salvaje en sus ojos, ella fue suficiente para eliminar las emociones alejadas de su propia ansiedad.

Se vio acorralado contra la mesa, luego de que le diera media vuelta, de espaldas contra fornido pecho, descubrió la dureza en la entrepierna de su enano. Gimió suavemente después del más tenue de los roces. Thorin lo sostuvo de la cintura antes de inclinarse y detenerse sobre su oreja, misma a la que dio una suave mordida en la punta antes de susurrarle con la voz llena de oscuras promesas.

—Bájate los pantalones. —Y Bilbo, temblando de la cabeza a los pies, tardó un latido del corazón en hacerlo. Liberó las cuerdas que los ataban a su cadera, dejándolos caer por su propio peso, las anchas manos de su esposo lo acorralaron contra la mesa, sintió su espeso aliento en la oreja izquierda mientras el prominente bulto de Thorin se restregaba contra sus glúteos, separando cada media luna con su dureza.

El hobbit se estremeció, esa sola caricia traía a la superficie de su mente sensuales memorias, recordó el peso de esa deliciosa verga contra su lengua, el adictivo sabor de su presemen, el cómo parecía una barra de mithril envuelto en una tersa capa de seda. Se sintió salivar, quiso girarse y rendir plastecía a su Rey de aquella forma en que ningún otro podía, consiguió detenerse. Su rosado anillo latía en cruda necesidad, en un nivel tan alejado de su control que pronto se vio oscilando sus caderas para tener la menor cantidad de fricción con el falo de su esposo.

Thorin lo sujeto y comenzó él mismo esa pobre imitación de envestidas. Ello, sin embargo, traía su propia carga de sensualidad, un acto provocativo que irreparable aumentaba el deseo, la impaciencia por avanzar, conseguir al fin tener a su Oakenshield sepultado en las profundidades de su interior vacío.

—Amrâlimê —murmuró Thorin, llevando las manos a través de los costados de su hobbit por debajo de la delgada tela que aún lo cubría. Corrigió ese error de inmediato.

El enano se inclinó hasta dejar el rostro en la espalda baja de Bilbo, su barba raspó la suave piel conforme dibujaba sobre ella sus besos y la despojaba de la prenda, apresó su redondeada cintura entre los dientes, amando la forma en que tan gentil contacto lo hacía temblar. Llegó a los hombros y al fin lo desnudó, aunque volvió a retomar su lentitud en toda la espalda, ya enrojecida en cada una de las partes donde sabía que su amado hobbit se estremecía fácilmente.

Usó sus manos para acariciar el sendero hacia los hermosos pezones de Bilbo, se burló de ellos apretándolos entre sus dedos, halando de ellos, retorciéndolos, su boca tomando el cuello cubierto con esos adorables rizos. Su polla quería dominarlo, los gemidos entonados en la voz de su consorte lo empujaba a simplemente dejarse llevar, inclinar a Bilbo sobre la mesa y enfundar su erecta lanza en la apretada vaina, sabía que no obtendría ningún rechazo, el mediano se notaba a leguas tan ávido como él, sin embargo, le gustaba todavía más los sollozos que siempre obtenía al tomarse su tiempo.

Así pues, dejando una mano sobre el botón izquierdo, llevó su diestra a la pequeña polla de su hobbit. Líquido transparente bañó sus dedos en cuestión de segundos, el dulce aroma elevándose a su nariz lo llamó. Mordisqueó la puntiaguda oreja, disfrutando de la hermosa vista, el rostro que tanto adoraba contorsionándose y dejándose llevar por el placer que tomaba de Thorin sin traba alguna.

—Thanu men… por favor, no me… _ngh,_ tortures… —El enano sonrió, orgulloso, Bilbo amaba ser torturado tanto como él amaba torturarlo, colocarlo en el límite, hacer de su cuerpo metal maleable y caliente entre sus manos hechas para forjar, para adorar a ese hobbit. Su hobbit.

—Pronto, Ghivashel, disfrutemos de nuestra soledad como solo notros podemos hacerlo —respondió el Rey bajo la Montaña, conservó su sonrisa engreída, nada colmaba tanto a su vanidad como la rapidez con la cual el mediano cedía bajo su toque, su voz, sus acciones.

Llevó la mano desde el pecho a la cintura, sostuvo a su esposo de la cadera al hincarse a sus espaldas. Mantuvo en su diestra un ritmo liviano, aumentando la impaciencia, la inquietud. Besó las tiernas colinas, apresándolas de vez en vez con los dientes, burlándose del ardor en la piel y los intentos de Bilbo por llevarlo a la dirección _correcta_. Las esponjosas medias lunas eran tentación suficiente, que su hobbit fuera tras su atención lo despojaba lentamente del ya bajo control de su anhelo. Palpó la suave carne con su lengua, arrastró la punta hacia la línea divisoria y sonrió ante los suspiros acallados. En recompensa a esa voz, se hundió al fin en el camino a la entrada de Bilbo.

Lo miró recargarse en la mesa, curvando la espalda, el nuevo ángulo ofreciéndole un mejor acceso, sepultó la mitad de su rostro entre las suaves masas y le permitió a su lengua divertirse sobre la apretada estrella. El mediano comenzó un vaivén, frotando su polla entre el apretado anillo formado por los dedos del Rey, quien le permitió moverse un par de veces antes de detenerlo. No obtuvo replicas aparte de un leve gruñido, Thorin le correspondió aumentando el roce obsceno de su lengua. Bilbo mantuvo una mano en su cabello, las cortas añas lo instaron a no detenerse.

Se arrastró hacia el apretado saco de su hobbit, adorando cada reacción, escuchó su nombre ser cantado en un tono consumido por la lujuria, su voluntad quería ceder a esa clase de llamado. La apretada cueva se abrió sin luchar a la exploración de su lengua, que sin darle un segundo para asimilarlo, hizo entrar y salir descontroladamente, aumentando también la fricción en la dureza de su esposo. Inhaló el presemen y el perfume con el que Bilbo se cubrió después de bañarse, fusionándolo a su adictivo sabor, Thorin no estaba tan lejos de sentir el mismo placer que consumía al mediano.

Notó las piernas del hobbit temblar, se detuvo. Le dio media vuelta, devorando sus labios se inclinó y lo sujetó debajo de sus glúteos con un brazo, con el otro echó a un lado las herramientas de la mesa y en el espacio libre acostó al ser más hermoso de toda la Tierra Media. Desesperado abrió de par en par los blancos muslos, sumergiendo de nuevo su rostro en el expuesto anillo, atrapando de igual modo su falo, retomó la velocidad, teniendo ambas manos libres Bilbo sujetó en gruesos mechones su oscuro cabello. Gruñó ante la sensación, él siempre lo tomaba en el nivel de fuerza adecuado.

—¡Thorin! —gritó su consorte antes de eyacular entre sus dedos, el enano, si bien sorprendido, se complació al haber satisfecho eficazmente el _hambre_ de su esposo. Aunque sabía que aún no terminaba, la pequeña polla seguía dura y él ni siquiera se libraba de sus pantalones—. Por favor… mi Rey… estoy listo… —dijo con su voz entrecortada. Lo miró llevar las rodillas a su pecho, ofreciendo sonrojado su gloria y cada detalle de su esplendor.

Una ofrenda que ningún enano se vería incapaz de rechazar.

Fue un latido de corazón acelerado lo que le tomó deshacerse de sus pantalones, correr hacia la cesta abandonada y regresar con un frasquito de aceite especial. En seguida de que ambos se dieran cuenta lo mucho que les costaba reservar las manos para sí mismos al estar en presencia del otro, acordaron llevar un frasquito allá donde tuvieran que reunirse o viajar, la esencia desprendía un dulce aroma a flores silvestres, por lo que de verse interrogados al respecto, pasarían el aceite como un simple bálsamo.

El Rey bajo la Montaña vertió un poco en su mano izquierda, ocupado ya de lamer las perlas de la derecha, bañó con el espeso líquido su endurecida polla, gimió, viéndose tan necesitado que apenas pintó de la esencia la entrada de Bilbo se abrió paso a su interior. El fuego de los hornos nunca se compararía, jamás acumularía el mismo calor que el apretado anillo de su esposo. La oscura caverna lo recibió en un apasionado saludo, rodeándolo con una presión irresistible.

Lo hizo liberar sus piernas y por reflejo las cerró a su alrededor, pasó un brazo bajo su espalda, sostuvo su nuca, comenzó a moverse. Ninguno apartó la mirada, el hobbit respiraba irregularmente, sus gimoteos golpeaban la boca de Thorin.

—Ni todo el oro de nuestro reino, bunnanunê, podría pagar un segundo de mi carne siendo abrazada por tus cálidas profundidades. No hay rubíes que se comparen al rubor de tus mejillas, ni zafiros que puedan vencer al resplandor de tus ojos… —Lo besó, consumió su aliento, empalándolo con su verga llorosa y lista para terminar.

El pasaje estrecho lo tentó a aumentar el ritmo, no se resistió. Los ecos fueron bendecidos al hallar el camino correcto, la voz de su esposo se elevó, uñas se enterraron en su espalda, Bilbo hacía del nombre de Thorin una palabra erótica en sí misma, de su cuerpo el centro del éxtasis que consumía el alma del Rey. Volvió suyo el aliento del mediano, bailó junto a su lengua y mordió los ya hinchados labios.

La mesa se agitaba, soportando con honores su pasión, las herramientas que antes se salvaron caían sin remedio al piso, nada de eso importaba. En la mente del enano había cabida únicamente para el golpeteo de sus caderas contra las de su hobbit, el aroma de su simiente, la hermosa expresión en su rostro y el brillo del sudor que los cubría. Le dolía el corazón ser merecedor de una criatura como Bilbo. Tener su confianza, su amor, su fortaleza, lo que pudo haber perdido y que ahora le era entregado con soltura, todavía no podía creer su suerte. ¿Cómo no mantener en lo alto su orgullo si tenía a Bilbo a su lado?

—Tócame, Thorin… por favor… —Thorin no se limitó a volver sus manos sobre su cuerpo, aumentó la velocidad del ir y venir de sus caderas. Encerró el falo de su consorte en un apretado puño, coordinando la rapidez con la que lo penetraba, dirigió la otra a los endurecidos pezones y su boca asaltó de nuevo a la del mediano.

Pronto sus respiraciones se entrecortaron, llegado el punto en que permanecieron lo suficientemente cerca para combinar sus alientos y gemidos, sin contacto alguno de sus labios. El mundo dejó de existir, haciéndose a un lado en favor de sus corazones latiendo al unísono, del roce en sus pieles sensibles, de su éxtasis encontrando finalmente una estruendosa y potente liberación.

Bilbo cantó su nombre una vez más, enterró las uñas en sus hombros, curvó la espalda entregándole al enano la imagen etérea, viva, resplandeciente de cuando se hallaba de hermoso en la tierra bajo y sobre sus pies. Estremecimientos lo recorrían, Thorin se negó a detenerse si no le entregaba a su esposo todo el placer que fuera capaz de recibir, pero al ser el único acolito a quien esa deidad le entregaba tal visión, tal sensación, nada haría para evitar su propio clímax. La deliciosa cueva estranguló su polla en convulsiones sin ritmo, ordeñando la última nacarada gota de su semen hasta dejarlo seco.

Trémulos besos suaves cayeron sobre su frente sudorosa luego de desmoronarse sobre su hobbit, quien tembló al salir el Rey de su usado y satisfecho interior. Oakenshield, sonriente, frotó su barba en el marcado cuello. El pecho de Bilbo tanto como el suyo, bajaba y subía descontroladamente.

—Esta es una mis mejores formas de pasar el tiempo libre —murmuró Thorin, una tonta sonrisa floreciendo en sus hinchados labios. Si Bilbo supiera que no importa cuánto dijera, nunca lograría realmente proclamar su adoración a él, ¿le entregaría de cualquier modo ese adorable gesto? Quizá no, no existía nada que superara su perfección.

—De nuevo me dejas sin palabras, mi Rey.

—Solo hay una cosa que quiero escuchar, amrâlimê. —Bilbo lo asió de las mejillas, mirándole directamente a los ojos, le sonrió.

—Te amo.

**Author's Note:**

> Diccionario; 
> 
> Amrâlimê: Mi amor.
> 
> Thanu men: mi Rey.
> 
> Ghivashel: Joya de todas las joyas.
> 
> Bunnanunê: Mi pequeño tesoro.
> 
> Ahora sí, muchísimas gracias por haber llegado hasta este punto, no te rendiste y decidiste darme la oportunidad, eso me hace feliz C:
> 
> Recuerda que todos tus comentarios y kudos serán bienvenidos, así que no dudes en decirme qué te pareció, ¿te gustó? ¿Quieres que escriba más? Todo lo que tengas que decir será leído a la brevedad posible, realmente me gustaría saber tu opinión<3
> 
> Es todo por ahora, espero nos encontremos pronto. Te quiero :D
> 
> ¡Ciao! <3 <3 <3


End file.
